


The Perfect Remedy For Angry Demons

by TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin



Series: SVTFOE One Shots [5]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crack, Fire, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin/pseuds/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin
Summary: Marco has a foolproof plan to make Tom shut up.
Series: SVTFOE One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130777
Kudos: 4





	The Perfect Remedy For Angry Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Set anytime before Season 3.

**“Marco Diaz!”**

Sighing to himself resignedly, the Latino turned to face his assailant.

“Tremble, puny human, for today is the day that I shall eradicate you and make Star Butterfly mine once more—”

A burst of white foam shot across the air and muffled the demon mid-rant, smothering his crimson flames and burying the three-eyed male in a mound of fire retardant. A torrent of faint murmurs and panicked screams almost immediately began streaming from the ammonia cake, as if its encased prisoner was begging his would-be-prey for help.

Janna turned to Marco. “You owe me $650.”

**Author's Note:**

> _Guaranteed to work on angsty fiends with anger management problems and breakup issues. Call 62720 and ask for Ordonia today!_
> 
> This was inspired on a set of hilarious Tomco sketches I once saw online but now can’t find again. I should be able to put up a link and the appropriate credits once I see it again.
> 
> Why are these so much easier to write than actual serious works?
> 
> **EDIT (28/01/2021):** Found it; an [artwork](https://www.deviantart.com/koyuki321/art/Tom-is-one-of-the-Forces-of-Evil-627478965) by [koyuki321](https://www.deviantart.com/koyuki321), in turn based on an [AU fan comic](https://tiafoe.tumblr.com/post/157636183621/chapter-1-tom-comes-to-the-surface-art) by a group of artists led primarily by [midnightclubx](https://midnightclubx.tumblr.com/). Brilliant stuff, go check them out!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
